


Unexpected Guest

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise guest shows up at the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

“Where can a wolf hang his guitar these days?”

Buffy whirled at the familiar voice. “Oz!”

“You know any other wolves?”

Buffy swatted his arm. “Explain yourself, mister.”

“Not much to say,” he shrugged.

“Oh no you don’t,” she chided. “You show up at a party at my castle in Scotland after nearly four years, you don’t get to be laconic.”

“Big word.”

“Online classes. Now spill.”

“Can we sit first?”

Buffy realized he must have been travelling all day to get here. “The party can do without me for a while, let me feed you something.”

“I could eat.”


End file.
